puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 26
"Kneaded Together! The Pretty Recipe of Victory" is the twenty-sixth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis After a prank is set on them by Jun, the girls work all night to create something wonderful for Kyoko. As this is going on, they recall how they all met and befriended one-another; along with various other experiences up until now. '' Summary Mion and Rizumu await the arrival of Aira, ready to begin their cooking session. She arrives, only to trip and fall to the floor, spilling the items in her bags. Mion comments that she managed to trip on the floor, causing Rizumu to recall this was how they first met a while back. Curious to learn more, Mion asks them about it, so they explain how they managed to jump out of the way to avoid colliding with each other. Rizumu helped Aira up after she fell and took off, and Aira was scouted by Jun right after. When asked why she was there, Aira explains that she had been tasked to go shopping and was using the spare time to check things out, so Mion asks Rizumu the same thing. Rizumu hesitantly admits that she wanted to see Mion perform, then quickly claims it was only because she wanted to see her do a Prism Jump. But because she didn't show up, she and Aira formally met and got to perform together. Rizumu then accuses Mion of not showing up for her own performance, but Mion claims that as a professional she would never do that. She wasn't told about their performance and was instead told that she would be opening for the Callings. This causes Aira and Rizumu to understand what Kyoko did, but with that, they begin to tend to the vegetables. Mion is quick to criticizes the way she cuts the vegetables, but Rizumu claims it doesn't matter once they eat it- since it will just taste the same. They go on to continue their story, with Aira and Rizumu admitting to the shocked Mion that neither of them had experience in a Prism Show before. While Rizumu was unable to perform a Prism Jump, at the last second Aira was able to. She performed the ''Fresh Fruits Basket jump, much to Rizumu's shock. She goes on to say that because of the bonding between the two of them following that, she was able to somehow perform a Jump during her next Show. The outfit Aira picked for her was able to help her, and that continued to go on and on throughout her performances. As they continue to slice the vegetables, they discuss how Aira performed in the Tiara Cup just wearing her casual outfit and put so much effort into winning, just for Mion to show up and snatch it away. Mion claims she was only doing it because she wanted to show them what a real Prism Star could do. They continue to discuss how the real Mion was so different from her cute, shining idol-self, causing Rizumu to comment on how cruel she was back then. Mion quietly apologizes for being so selfish, especially since it caused them to lose the Summer Queen Cup back then. She hadn't realized that her efforts were gone about the wrong way and because of that, they lost to Serena and Kanon. However, the girls realize that by losing to them, it was important and they learned a lot from the experience as well. It also caused them to become good friends with each other. The girls go on to bring up their new unit and the Prism Stones they gained with it. Including their official debut on the Go! Go! Callings show and how that ended in disaster. But Mion was able to help them do mostly okay. As they prepare the sauce mixture, Mion voices that she heard from Kyoko, saying she would be working them harder now. The girls try to find the dough they prepared when they see Rizumu has already spread it out to a large proportion. They are shocked by this but she claims it will be fine, although Mion thinks it may be too much, so Rizumu suggests they ask the Callings for some help. At first, Mion is suspicious and accuses her of just wanting Hibiki there, but the topic is quick to change to Aira and her interactions with Shou- although she quickly claims the kiss between them was nothing since she accidentally landed on him. Then they discuss how different a boys Prism Jump is compared to their own, and how they sang them a song on their birthday. By now the girls have gotten the meat and are putting it into the dough. Mion happens to realize that there aren't any vegetables in it like there should be and she criticizes Rizumu for only keeping meat and garlic in it. As the girls are trying to reason with her, they discuss the festival they got to attend with Callings a while back. It had great food, and a bunch of fun games to play, but Mion asks Rizumu what she did when she was alone with Hibiki. Flustered, she brings up the Kappa statues and how they prayed to them. They change the subject to Mion and Wataru for a moment, then they bring up Aira and her alone time with Sho again. They ask what she did, but she claims it was nothing. It's then Mion realizes the time and points out that they need to be finishing, so they quickly resume work. The following day, Aira and Rizumu present the giant Gyoza they made to Kyoko. They explain that it is a gift and that she will need to keep her strength up for the upcoming contest. Kyoko seems not to understand what they are talking about and Mion asks Jun about what he told them. He hesitantly admits he lied to the girls, causing Kyoko to get very angry and yell at him until the girls show her the Gyoza again. She doesn't want to eat it, but the girls force her into it given how much work they spent trying to make it the evening before. That night, Kyoko sits with a man who Penguin-sensei set her up with. Jun reveals this to the girls, saying that she was dumped due to the garlic breath she gained from the Gyoza. Mion is able to realize that this is why Jun set up the prank, and he confirms that it may have had something to do with it, but the girls try to determine what to do with the remnants of the Gyoza since she didn't finish it. They decide to just eat it, deciding that it will give them a lot of energy and make them even better. As they go on to do this, Kyoko is shown riding a train. Nobody wants to stand near her due to her garlic-scent, causing her to grow even angrier. Prism Stone Shop Segment Akkina introduces herself to everyone and mentions that the girls will be taking their Platinum Promotion Exam that day. She gives the audience the details of it, saying that they need to dance in front of an audience. They have been doing a lot of practice and she takes a moment to show everybody before announcing that they need to show a Batopon Dance, then finish Aira and her friends' Dance. She shows everybody the event hall the girls are and begins the exam. In the hallway, the girls resume practicing with each other before hesitantly stepping out to perform. They make their way onto a stage and someone thanks everybody for coming to the Promotion Event. Everyone claps as they appear, then they start to perform. As they are performing, videos of previous clips featuring the girls are playing. After they finish, everybody claps for the girls. Then they do another song for them, and soon the girls head back to the hallway. They are happy the audience enjoyed their performance as much as they did and various girls from the audience compliment them for a job well done. After the girls change, they return to Prism Stone Shop to perform the last dance for their Exam. They perform to Dreamin' Boys & Girls, Step! Step! Step!, and Dance ~Magical Groove~. Afterwards, they hope to see that they passed the exam and leveled up. They watch the meter as it goes up and announces they are now Platinum ranked. Akkina comes out to greet them, revealing that she watched them perform and compliments them. The girls are happy with this, and she reveals one final task before they debut. They will be learning to sing, and this surprises the girls since they have only been taught to dance. Akkina decides to have them start with the basics, but she promises to help them next week. The girls are hesitant but they are looking forward to it and they end the show. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Mion Takamine *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Neko-chi *Omi Harune *Rabi-chi *Bea-chi *Serena Jounouchi *Kanon Toudou Trivia *This is the second episode where a Prism Shop segment shared its time with the anime episode, instead of airing in two small segments before and after the anime. Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 26/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream